He's Mine (When Evil Fallin' In Love Sekuel)
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: Membawa sekuel, When Evil Fallin' in Love, kalau ada yang gak suka sama KiHyun silahkan tinggalkan, terima kasih :)


**He's Mine**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Lee Jonghyun**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho) Heechul**

 **Lee (Cho) Donghae**

 **Choi (Cho) Siwon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Seohyun, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy, Brothership**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s), dianjurkan membaca When Evil Fallin' in Love terlebih dahulu**

 **Summary : NO SUMMARY**

 **Happy Reading**

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah sebulan telah berlalu sejak Kibum menayatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dengan cara yang mengejutkan di bandara, dan sudah sebulan juga Kyuhyun menjalani status barunya sebagai kekasih Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun menjalani hari – harinya seperti biasa, sekolah, sesekali bermain bersama teman – temannya, atau merengek pada ketiga Hyungnya kalau ada yang dia inginkan. Mungkin yang berbeda adalah sekarang hari – hari Kyuhyun menjadi lebih berbunga – bunga, tentu saja semua itu karna Kibum. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sosok yang dulu sering mengabaikannya, membentaknya, dan berbicara ketus padanya itu kini menjadi sosok yang lebih lembut dan perhatian, yahh walau sesekali sifat irit bicara dan minim ekspresi Kibum masih sering muncul, sepertinya sifat itu sudah mendarah daging dan sulit dihilangkan, lagipula Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak masalah bagaimanapun sifat Kibum, dia mencintai namja itu apa adanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai memasuki gerbang SM SHS setelah melambai sekilas ke arah Siwon yang pagi ini bertugas mengantarnya ke sekolah, tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya, berkirim pesan dengan Kibum yang hari ini tidak bisa menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama karna harus memimpin rapat osis. Akhir – akhir ini Kibum memang sangat sibuk, bukan hanya karna osis tapi juga karna namja tampan itu dipilih sebagai wakil sekolah dalam olimpiade fisika yang akan di adakan sebulan lagi.

Sesekali terdengar bisik – bisik para yeoja saat Kyuhyun melewati beberapa kelas, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya cuek saja, telinganya seolah tuli, dia sudah terbiasa mendengar para yeoja yang kebanyakan fans Kibum itu membicarakannya, mungkin ini salah satu resiko menjadi kekasih namja yang paling terpopuler di sekolah. Sebenarnya ini sudah lebih baik, saat awal – awal Kyuhyun menjadi pacar Kibum dulu bahkan dia sempat menjadi bahan bullyan fans – fans Kibum, tapi jangan khawatir, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang akan dengan mudah ditindas, bagaimanapun dia adalah adik dari Queen Evil Cho Heechul.

"Kyunnie!" teriakan seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal menghentikan langkah namja manis itu, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Ryeowook yang berlari dengan susah payah untuk menyusulnya. Salahkan saja kaki – kaki pendek Ryeowook sehingga dia kesulitan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan susah payah karna tingginya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Kyuhyun, kadang Ryeowook merasa tidak adil, padahal dia lebih dulu lahir dari Kyuhyun tapi mengapa Kyuhyun bisa lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kyunnie Bogoshippo!" ucap Ryeowook lebay sambil berusaha keras memeluk Kyuhyun, Ryeowook bahkan sampai berjinjit untuk bisa merangkul pudak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung setiap hari kita bertemu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memang benar, tapi biasanya kau dimonopoli Kibum Sunbae" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Kibum Hyung sedang sibuk" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah merengut yang lucu, walau memaklumi kesibukan Kibum dia tetap merasa sedikit sebal.

"Sudah jangan cemberut begitu, hari ini aku membawa bekal banyak sekali untukmu" ucap Ryeowook semangat

"Wahh tumben sekali Hyung, ada acara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, dia selalu bersemangat kalau berurusan dengan makanan – makanan yang disukainya, dalam hal ini dia sama dengan sepupunya Changmin, namun tentu tidak serakus namja setinggi tiang itu.

"Tidak ada acara apa – apa, aku hanya sedang mencoba peralatan masak baru" jawab Ryeowook, tentu saja alat – alat masak itu adalah hadiah dari Heechul, Donghae dan Siwon karna Ryeowook sudah membantu mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ahh terserah, yang penting makan gratis" ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil tertawa senang, pipi Chubby Kyuhyun bahkan sampai terangkat saat namja manis itu tertawa, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas untuk mencubitnya, sayangnya mereka hanya bisa melihat tanpa menyentuh kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan Kim Kibum.

"Tapi aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Oddie?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Rahasia" ucap Kyuhyun jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi genit, setelahnya namja manis itu langsung meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Tanpa diberitahupun Ryeowook sudah tau kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi, terlebih Kyuhyun berlari ke arah gedung Ekskul. Dan satu – satunya yang difikirkan Ryeowook adalah, Kyuhyun pasti menemui si pangeran Es nya a.k.a Kim Kibum. "Dasar anak muda" ucap Ryeowook sok dewasa lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu ruang osis yang tertutup rapat di depannya, dia ragu untuk masuk, walaupun seluruh anggota osis sudah mengenalnya tapi tetap saja dia orang luar dan mereka sedang rapat, padahal kalau diingat – ingat dulu Kyuhyun seenaknya saja masuk keruangan ini untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan berdiri bersender di samping pintu, menunggu rapat selesai sambil memainkan game Criminal Case di smartphonenya. Tiba – tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan badan tinggi Teahyun yang dibalut seragam SM SHS dan jaket baseball berwarna biru.

"Kyu?! Kau disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Taehyun yang memang sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun sejak jaman Kyuhyun PDKT pada Kibum.

"Kalian sedang rapat"

"Kami sudah selesai, dan Si Manusia Es itu pasti senang melihatmu datang" goda Teahyun sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, dia suka menggoda Kyuhyun dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah, menggemaskan sekali.

"Kibum Hyung bukan manusia es" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Ah benar, setelah mengenalmu dia seperti gunung es yang mencair karna Global Warming" goda Taehyun lagi

"Ah sudahlah" ucap Kyuhyun sebal karna terus digoda, untung saja moodnya sedang bagus kalau tidak dia akan membalas godaan Taehyun. Kyuhyun melewati Taehyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, di dalam hanya tinggal beberapa anggota osis, sedangkan Kibum masih tampak sibuk di mejanya, kacamata tipis terpasang membingkai mata hitam Kibum, kesan serius membuat Kibum berkali – kali lipat lebih tampan, Ah beruntungnya Kyuhyun.

"Kibum Hyung" pekik Kyuhyun ceria, orang lain mungkin akan terlonjak mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan, tapi karna ini Kibum, namja tampan itu hanya bereaksi mendongak ke arah sumber suara dan wajahnya tetap biasa saja. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat rencananya mengagetkan Kibum gagal, dihampirinya meja Kibum.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Kibum

"Merindukanmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun masihlah seperti dulu, suka menggombali Kibum kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu" balas Kibum. "Mianhae" ucap Kibum lagi

"Gwenchana, Kyu tau Hyung sibuk" ucap Kyuhyun pengertian, yang dibalas Kibum dengan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut, tentu saja perbuatan Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun malu, terlebih masih ada beberapa anggota osis diruangan itu, yang langsung bersiul – siul heboh melihat adegan manis antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Oh ya, Hyung juga tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang nanti" sesal Kibum

"Gwenchana, Wookie Hyung membawakan makanan banyak dan Kyu akan menghabiskannya sendirian" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Arraseo makanlah yang banyak" sahut Kibum, dia suka pipi Chubby Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan, dan kalau Kyuhyun makan banyak bukankah pipinya juga akan semakin menggembung, dan dia akan semakin senang mencubitinya.

"Hyung juga jangan lupa makan siang" ucap Kyuhyun memperingati, Kibum itu suka lupa makan kalau sudah terlalu sibuk.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kibum dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang pasti akan membuat siapapun meleleh melihatnya, sayangnya senyuman itu hanya diperlihatkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"EHMMM, INI RUANG OSIS BUKAN TEMPAT BERMESRAAN!" tiba – tiba saja teriakan jahil Taehyun terdengar, mengganggu adegan lovey dovey KiHyun.

"YAK!" teriak Kyuhyun sebal dan langsung berlari mengejar Taehyun, Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, dia tidak menyesal menjadikan Kyuhyun kekasihnya, Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, justru mungkin dia akan menyesal kalau dulu tidak menyadari perasaanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Mana bocah muka datar itu?" Tanya Heechul suatu pagi di kediaman Cho sambil menyiapkan susu vanila untuk Kyuhyun, tentu Heechul heran sudah beberapa hari tidak melihat muka datar Kibum yang menjemput Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya. Jangan salah paham, dia bukannya rindu pada si bocah datar itu, sama sekali tidak, dia hanya sudah terlalu biasa melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kibum setiap pagi.

"Kibum Hyung sibuk latihan untuk olimpiade dan persiapan pensi" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah sandwich yang sudah dikeluarkan seluruh sayurannya.

"Ck, siapa suruh kau suka dengan bocah datar sok sibuk seperti dia, sudah putuskan saja" ucap Heechul asal, sekali lagi itu bukan dia membenci Kibum, dia hanya sedikit tidak menyukai Kibum, sejak KiHyun resmi berpacaran Heechul jadi merasa sedikit kehilangan Dongsaeng Evilnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak semanja dulu, kalau dulu kemana – mana selalu minta ditemani dirinya, Donghae atau Siwon, sekarang Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih ditemani Kibum, sebut saja Heechul masih sedikit tidak rela adiknya dimiliki orang lain walau pada kenyataannya dia jugalah yang membuat KiHyun bersatu.

"Mau Hyung antar lagi?" tawar Siwon, tentu dia dengan suka rela mengantar Kyuhyun

"Anny, bukankah Hyung bilang ada ujian hari ini, dan aku juga akan menolak kalau Heechul Hyung dan Donghae Hyung mau mengantar, Hyung akan memimpin operasi, dan Hae Hyung ada rapat" tolak Kyuhyun sebelum kedua Hyungnya yang lain menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

Siwon mendengus kesal, merutuki dosennya yang melaksanakan ujian pagi, padahal jarang – jarang dia bisa mengantar Kyuhyun karna tugasnya kini sebagian besar diambil alih si datar yang dengan berat hati harus diakuinya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae

"Kyu akan naik bus" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"ANDWAE!" teriak Heechul, Donghae dan Siwon berbarengan, seumur – umur mereka tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun naik bus, memang karena kelakuan tiga Hyungnya inilah sehingga Kyuhyun jadi manja.

BRUSHHH, Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum susunya langsung menyemburkannya karna kaget oleh teriakan ketiga Hyungnya. "Ya Hyung!" kesalnya sambil meletakkan gelas susunya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Oh, Gwenchana?, kau tidak tersedak kan Baby Kyu" tanya Siwon berlebihan sambil mengelap bibir Kyuhyun dengan tisyu.

"Gwenchana Hanya bajuku kotor" ketus Kyuhyun, bibirnya sedikit maju karna kesal

"Mianhae Baby, Hyung hanya kaget karna sepertinya tadi salah dengar, Hyung mendengar kau mau naik Bus, bukankah itu aneh sekali?" ucap Siwon

Kyuhyun memangdang Hyung tampannya itu dengan tampang prihatin, kadang – kadang Hyungnya ini bisa sangat bodoh. "Hyung sama sekali tidak salah dengar, Kyu memag mau naik bus" tegas Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak seriuskan Kyu?" tanya Donghae

"100% serius" jawab Kyuhyun

"Jangan!" larang Donghae

"Wae?" protes Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi merajuk

"Baby, dibus itu sesak" ucap Siwon

"Panas" tambah Donghae

"dan merepotkan" sahut Heechul

"Kyu aka tetap naik bus Hyung, Kyu sudah enam belas tahun dan teman – teman Kyu banyak yang naik bus dan mereka baik – baik saja" kekeh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminum sisa susunya cepat lalu mengambil tas ranselnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan memakainya. "Kyu berangkat sekarang" ucapnya dan dengan cepat berlari keluar sebelum ketiga Hyungnya melarangnya lagi.

"Anak itu keras kepala sekali, entah mengikuti sifat siapa" gerutu Heechul. "MWO?" tanyanya jutek saat melihat Siwon dan Donghae kompak melihat ke arahnya, tidak sadarkah dokter muda ini kalau sikap adik bungsunya sama persis dengannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sampai di halte bus dekat rumahnya, nafasnya terdengar memburu, uap putih terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan udara pagi membuatnya semakin dingin, terlebih Kyuhyun hanya memakai rompi sekolahnya untuk melapisi seragam putihnya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun berangkat lebih awal mengingat dia harus berjalan kaki selama lima menit dari rumahnya menuju halte bus terdekat.

Kyuhyun langsung bergabung dengan beberapa siswa dan pekerja yang juga sedang menunggu bus, halte itu cukup ramai karna memang sudah mepet dengan jam masuk sekolah dan kantor.

Drrttt, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya saat merasakan getaran di sakunya, nama 'My Kibummie' muncul di layar ponselnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

' **Sudah sampai sekolah?'** tanpa basa – basi dan tho the point, benar – benar khas Kibum sekali.

' **Aku kesiangan, masih manunggu bus, Hyung tidak bisa mengantarku** **'** balas Kyuhyun, diakhiri dengan emot sedih di akhir kalimatnya

' **Hati - hati'** balasan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, walaupun singkat, itu termasuk bentuk perhatian bukan.

"Hey, nak! Kau mau naik tidak?" rupanya karna Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Kibum dia sampai tidak menyadari kalau bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, hanya tinggal dia sendiri di halte ini sedangkan orang – orang yang menunggu bersamanya tadi sudah naik ke bus, "Ah N-ne" jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung menaiki Bus. Kyuhyun terpaksa berdiri saat dilihatnya semua bangku sudah penuh.

"Akh mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak siswa di depannya saat bus mengerem secara tiba – tiba.

"Gwenchana" balas namja itu ramah sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya sedikit menyipit, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa yeoja yang ada di dalam bus itu terpekik pelan, hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap cuek karna sedang berbalas pesan dengan Ryeowook yang khawatir karna sahabatnya tidak juga datang padahal bel hampir berbunyi.

Kyuhyun bersiap –siap turun saat sekolahnya sudah dekat, dia harus berlari lagi sampai gerbang sekolahnya, akan beruntung kalau tidak ada guru piket yang berjaga di depan. Saat bus berhenti Kyuhyun mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari, sayangnya bukan hanya dia yang sedang buru – buru.

"Aishh" kesal Kyuhyun

"Silahkan, duluan saja" namja yang tadi ditabraknya berbicara sambil memberikan jalan pada Kyuhyun, kesempatan itu tentu tidak disia – siakan oleh Kyuhyun, badannya langsung menyelinap di celah yang diberikan namja itu.

"Terima Kasih" ucap Kyuhyun tulus dan langsung berlari menuruni bus, yang Kyuhyun tidak tau namja yang menolongnya tadi juga turun di tempat yang sama dengannya, bahkan Kyuhyun juga tidak sadar kalau namja itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun kembali istrahat tanpa Kibum, dan hanya ditemani Ryeowook yang sedang memesan makanan mereka berdua. Tega sekali Kyuhyun membiarkan Ryeowook yang kecil berjejalan dengan siswa lainnya, huh kalau saja Changmin masih disini pasti dia yang memesan makanan, tinggi badan Changmin sangat berguna disaat seperti ini, namun sayangnya sepupunya itu sudah kembali ke sekolahnya di Jepang.

"Jangmyeon datang" ucap Ryeowook semangat sambil meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk Jangmyeon dan dua gelas bubble tea.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka plastik penutup mangkuk Jangmyun, meniupnya pelan sebelum menyuapkan ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya saat rasa Jangmyeon memanjakan lidahnya, dia memang selalu lupa diri kalau sudah bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya.

"Ah Kyu, apa kau tau ada siswa baru di kelas Kibum Sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook memulai obrolan, tentang gosip terkini yang sedang menjadi hot topik di kalangan siswa SM SHS.

"Molla" jawab Kyuhyun cuek, dia tidak terlalu suka mendengarkan gosip

"Apa Kibum sunbae tidak bercerita padamu?"

"Ck, bukankah kau tau sifat Kibum Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"Ah benar juga" sahut Ryeowook, bagaimana dia bisa lupa sikap cuek Kibum, mana mau dia mengurusi urusan orang lain

"Memang kenapa kalau ada siswa baru?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Astaga kau benar – benar tidak tau Kyu, teman – teman kita bahkan membicarakannya, kudengar dia pindahan dari Canada, wajahnya sangat tampan dan pintar, dia juga bisa bermain gitar, kau tau dia langsung populer bahkan dihari pertama masuk, dan menurut kabar yang kudengar kepopulerannya hampir menyaingi Kibum sunbae-Mu" ucap Ryeowook menggebu – gebu, seperti politisi yang sedang kampanye.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran dengan sosok yang dibicarakan Ryeowook, yang bahkan membuat sahabat mungilnya ini begitu semangat, padahal biasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyung Kura – Kura dari club musik yang disukai Ryeowook, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Yesung. Ah tapi masa bodoh, bagi Kyuhyun Kibumlah yang paling tampan, tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

"Kyu itu disana siswa baru yang kubicarakan tadi, namanya Lee Jonghyun, Ahh ternyata dia benar – benar tampan" Ryeowook menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang duduk di antara kerumunan namja lainnya, kebetulan jam olah raga kelas Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, sehingga mereka bisa melihat namja yang dibicarakan Ryeowook. Memang benar namja itu tampan, hampir setampan Kibum dan lebih tinggi dari Kibum, namun sifat mereka bertolak belakang, kalau Kibum seperti musim dingin, yaitu cuek dan dingin, kalau Jonghyun seperti musim panas sangat ramah dan dan mudah bergaul, terbukti dengan betapa banyaknya teman yang mengelilingi Jonghyun. Dan mungkin karna itulah popularitas Kibum tidak tergoyahkan, karna orang – orang lebih suka yang misterius dan cool seperti Kibum.

Kyuhyun melihat namja yang ditunjuk Ryeowook, ekspresinya biasa saja, lebih tampan Kibum Hyungnya fikirnya. Ah mengingat Kibum Kyuhyun langsung mencari – cari keberadaan Kibum diantara teman – teman sekelasnya, dia rindu setengah hidup pada Kibum. Akhirnya matanya menemukan Kibum yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ughh bahkan memakai baju olahragapun kekasihnya tetap tampan, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya merengut kesal saat melihat beberapa yeoja mendekati Kibum-Nya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar bola voli yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah meraka, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana kalau justru Kibum yang terkena lemparannya, mengingat Kyuhyun tidak mahir dalam olahraga hal itu bisa saja terjadi bukan.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya memandangi Kibum saat guru olahraganya datang dan meminta seluruh siswa berkumpul di lapangan, mereka akan bermain voli, sedangkan lapangan sebelah yang ditempati siswa kelas Kibum memainkan sepak bola. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menikmati permainannya, bahkan timnya hampir menang walau dia tidak banyak berperan, namun tiba – tiba saja terdengar teriakan keras yang memanggil namanya diiringi sesuatu yang membentur kepalanya dengan keras, membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Kyu, Gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook panik yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja terkena bola yang melayang dari lapangan sebelah. "Kyu hidungmu!" pekik Ryeowook melihat darah yang mengalir di hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak papa?, maaf aku menendangnya terlalu kuat" ucap seseorang yang langsung menyebrangi lapangan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ini bukan saat – saat darurat Ryeowook pasti sudah memekik heboh melihat siswa baru yang tadi dibicarakanya menghampiri mereka. Rupanya Jonghyunlah yang tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan" Jonghyun sudah hendak menuntun Kyuhyun saat sebuah suara dengan nada datar menghalanginya.

"Aku saja" ucap Kibum, yang langsung berlari begitu melihat Kyuhyun terkena bola. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir, dirobeknya bagian bawah kaos olahraganya saat melihat darah yang mengalir di hidung Kyuhyun. Perbuatannya itu tentu mendatangkan pekikan heboh para yeoja yang justru menonton kejadian itu, menurut mereka Kibum sangat keren dan Kyuhyun sangatlah beruntung menjadi kekasih Kibum.

"Pusing" keluh Kyuhyun

"Dongakkan kepalamu" perintah Kibum, dan dengan sigap Kibum melingkarkan tangan Kyuhyun ke pundaknya, sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat untuk menjaga posisi Kyuhyun. Diikuti dengan Ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya Kibum melewati Jonghyun begitu saja.

"Jong!, Ya Jonghyun-Ah!" pangil salah satu teman Jonghyun

"Ah ne" Jonghyun langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kajja kembali ke lapangan"

"Ah ne, Eummm apa kau tau siapa namja tadi?" tanya Jonghyun

"Yang manis itu?" tanya temannya memastikan, Jonghyun mengangguk

"Namanya Kyuhyun, dia satu tahun dibawah kita, kenapa kau bertanya?, jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya? Dia memang manis dan lucu tapi sebaiknya kau lupakan saja, dia itu sudah punya kekasih, Kim Kibum kekasihnya" ucap temannya

"Ah begitu rupanya" sahut Jonghyun sambil tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum ramahnya tadi.

.

.

"Hey manis, sedang apa?" tanya Jonghyun pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya" sahut Kyuhyun ketus sambil berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak melempar buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya ke wajah Jonghyun.

"Aigo, kau justru semakin manis walau sedang marah" sahut Jonghyun , mengabaikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karna kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, sudah hampir seminggu ini, lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian kepalanya yang terkena bola Jonghyun, namja tinggi ini terus saja mendekatinya dan melayangkan kata – kata gombal padanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang biasa saja, menganggap Jonghyun hanya bercanda karna yang dia dengar Jonghyun memang suka melucu, tapi lama – lama dia merasa terganggu juga, masalahnya Jonghyun selalu muncul dimanapun dia berada, kantin, depan kelasnya, taman belakang sekolah, bahkan Kyuhyun juga bertemu Jonghyun saat keluar toilet, Jonghyun benar – benar seperti hantu yang menggentayanginya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengadu pada Kibum tapi mengingat betapa sibuknya Kibum Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, apalagi intensitas pertemuan keduanya semakin jarang akhir – akhir ini, jadilah Kyuhyun masih menahan diri dengan semua tingkah Jonghyun.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan mendekatiku lagi, aku ini sudah punya ke ..."

"Kekasih?. Aku tau" potong Jonghyun cuek, "Dan kekasihmu itu Kim Kibum, si Ketua Osis dan juga teman sekelasku, aku juga tau" tambah Jonghyun

"Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa terus mendekatiku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kalian baru kekasih, belum mengucapkan janji suci di altar, jadi tentu masih ada kesempatan untukku merebutmu dari kekasihmu itu Kyunnie" ucap Jonghyun santai

"Kau memang gila" ucap Kyuhyun

"Gila Karnamu Kyuhyun" sahut Jonghyun dan DUAKK, Kyuhyun langsung melayangkan tendangan ke tulang kering Jonghyun lalu meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja.

"Kyu tendangan cintamu lumayan juga" teriak Jonghyun tak tau malu, yang dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari pengawas perpustakaan. "Mianhae" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Seorang namja dalam balutan jaket abu – abu berjalan mengendap – endap menuju gerbang SM SHS, sesekali dia bergabung dengan kumpulan siswa yang sedang mengobrol ataupun menunggu jemputan, sedangkan matanya menatap awas ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan sosok yang sedang dihindarinya tidak ada di dekatnya.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu lalu menghela nafas lega saat tidak melihat Jonghyun dimanapun. Rasa lega melingkupi hatinya, dia fikir hari ini dia akan bebas dari namja gila menyebalkan itu yang suka menungguinya di gerbang sekolah, untuk mengajak –memaksa- pulang bersama, yang tentu saja selalu di tolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa hari ini aku aman" gumam Kyuhyun senang

"Aman dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya itu dari arah sampingnya, wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat Jonghyun dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Apa kau fikir aku tidak akan mengenalimu kalau kau memakai hoodie itu Kyunnie?" tanya Jonghyun

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan Jonghyun begitu saja. Jonghyun langsung menjajari langkah Kyuhyun, tidak sulit karna kaki panjangnya mampu mengimbangi langkah cepat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali, seperti di kejar hantu saja" ucap Jonghyun

 _Kau hantunya._ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati tanpa memelankan langkahnya

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang?" tanya Jonghyun

"Shirreo!" tolak Kyuhyun ketus

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku"

"Karna aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah ..."

"JANGAN MENGUKUTIKU!" bentak Kyuhyun, habis sudah kesabarannya, dengan langkah menghentak lalu Kyuhyun meninggalkan Jonghyun yang kali ini tidak mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Aigo, lucu sekali" gumam Jonghyun pelan, matanya masing memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. "SAMPAI JUMPA BESOK KYUNNIE CHAGY!" teriak Jonghyun tak tau malu, padahal masih banyak siswa di dekat gerbang, setelahnya namja tampan itu pergi dari sana dengan gaya santai seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mendengar, dia hanya malas meladeni Jonghyun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki Jonghyun dalam hati, Kyuhyun tau besok dia pasti akan digosipkan lagi, mengingat banyak siswa yang mendengar teriakan Jonghyun tadi. "Aku bisa gila" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

Hari sabtu Kyuhyun hanya bermalas – malasan di rumahnya sejak pagi, hari ini sekolah diliburkan karna akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang dilaksanakan di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya sudah banyak teman – temannya yang mengajak menonton pertandingan, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya. Bukan hanya karna dia tidak terlalu menyukai olah raga, tapi juga karna dia tidak mau melihat Jonghyun, mengingat namja tinggi itu juga menjadi anggota tim basket. Mungkin kalau Kibum tidak sedang sibuk, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang mengajak Kibum, hitung – hitung kencan, tapi karna Kibum sibuk beginilah Kyuhyun, hanya bersantai, main PSP, makan cemilan milik Donghae Hyungnya dan mengacak – acak rumah. Tidak akan ada yang berani protes kalau tidak mau membuat mood Kyuhyun jadi buruk.

TING TONG, tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara bel, Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi nyaman malas untuk beranjak, matanya mencari – cari keberadaan Donghae yang tadinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Cho, tapi Donghae sudah tidak ada disana.

"HYUNG!" panggil Kyuhyun, tidak ada sahutan, akhirnya dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu, uhh dia akan memarahi siapa saja yang mengganggu waktu santainya.

TING TONG, bel kembali terdengar. "SEBENTAR" teriak Kyuhyun ketus, dia sudah hendak melayangkan tatapan dan kata – kata tajamnya, namun semua itu hanya berhenti diujung lidahnya saat melihat wajah tampan Kibum di depan pintu. Otak Kyuhyun terasa blank, untuk apa kibum disini?, bukankah dia sedang sibuk? Apa dia hanya menghayal.

"Hai" ucap Kibum santai dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Saat itulah Kyuhyun tersadar, ini bukan khayalannya, Kim Kibum benar – benar ada di depan rumahnya.

"Boleh aku ma..." BRAK, ucapan Kibum terpotong saat tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun pasti malu karna Kibum melihatnya dengan tampang berantakan, sekali lihat saja Kibum tau kalau Kyuhyun belum mandi, rambutnya berantakkan seperti sarang tawon dan dia juga hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan boxer hitam bergambar Spongebob sebagai bawahan. Kyuhyun tidak tau saja Kibum tetap suka bagaimanapun penampilan Kyuhyun, bahkan menurutnya Kyuhyun tadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan tingkah malunya.

Kibum memilih menunggu dan bersandar di tembok samping pintu, dia tau sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan kembali membuka pintunya. Dan benar saja, kurang dari lima menit pintu kembali terbuka, kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu, namja manis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan hodie, sepertinya Kyuhyun tadi berlari mengambil hodienya untuk menutupi penampilan kucelnya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang aku sudah bolah masuk?" tanya Kibum menahan geli

Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Kibum masuk. Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kibum, dia benar – benar malu.

"Jangan lihat wajahku" ucap Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan Kibum yang akan menarik Hoodienya Kibum sih menurut saja, tidak mau mencari masalah, atau tiga 'macan' yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya sudah duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Cho, tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mandi, kaos oblong dan boxernya pun sudah digantikan dengan sweater dan celana pendek.

"Eumm kenapa Hyung kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun, tentu dia kaget seingatnya Kibum ada jadwal belajar dengan Lee Saem hari ini.

"Menemuimu" jawab Kibum singkat. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kalau itu dia juga tau, mana mungkin kan Kibum menemui tukang kebun yang berkerja di rumahnya, yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah, ada maksud apa Kibum menemuinya, bukankah Kibum sedang sibuk – sibuknya.

Kibum yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun. "Lee Saem ada urusan, lagi pula Hyung merindukanmu. Hyung akan lebih sibuk mulai besok, karna itu Hyung menemuimu" jelas Kibum.

"Arraseo" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, tidak dipungkiri dia juga rindu Kibum. "Kibum Hyung Bogoshippo" ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Nado" balas Kibum, lama tidak melihat wajah manis, jahil dan polos Kyuhyun membuatnya rindu, Kibum sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh untuknya.

Kibum sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan rindu pada kekasihnya, untung – untung kalau bisa mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyuhyun yang kenyal itu, namun baru Kibum menggeser posisinya lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun suara deheman keras dari Donghae yang ternyata entah sejak kapan sudah kembali duduk di ruang tengah terdengar, membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan Hyung – Hyung Kyuhyun yang super protektif itu.

Sebenarnya dulu tidak seperti ini, dia bebas bertemu dengan Kyuhyun bahkan menghabiskan waktu di kamar Kyuhyun, semua ini karna kejadian dua minggu lalu saat Heechul tidak sengaja memergoki Kibum mencium Kyuhyun di dalam kamar namja manis itu. Waktu itu mereka sedang belajar bersama karna Kyuhyun akan ada ulangan fisika, namun segala tingkah polah Kyuhyun yang kadang membuatnya gemas dan jengkel membuat Kibum tidak tahan, terlebih Kyuhyun sering menunjukkan wajah polosnya, dan sejujurnya sejak Kibum merasakan bibir Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya saat dibandara dia jadi ketagihan dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang manis dan kenyal, siapa yang tau ternyata Kibum juga punya sisi pervert, tapi bibir Kyuhyun benar – benar menjadi candu untuknya, sehingga saat itu Kibum tanpa sadar langsung mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan langsung melumat bibir merah itu, tepat saat itu lah Heechul memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Arghh Kibum bahkan masih bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan Heechul saat itu. Dari situlah Heechul memberi aturan kalau mereka tidak boleh berdua saja, minimal harus ada salah satu Hyung Kyuhyun yang mengawasi mereka, dan Kibum tidak boleh mencium Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun lulus sekolah, cukup dua kali saja Heechul kecolongan, yaitu saat dibandara dan di kamar Kyuhyun, dia harus melindungi kepolosan adik bungsunya.

Kibum tentu saja protes, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun kekasihnya, namun Kibum dipaksa bungkam saat Heechul mengancam tidak akan segan – segan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Kibum kalau Kibum berani melanggar aturannya.

Kibum menghena nafas pasrah, entah sampai kapan mereka harus seperti ini, Kibum harus mencari cara, apa perlu Kibum mencarikan Hyung – Hyung Kyuhyun itu pasangan agar sikap posesif mereka bisa sedikit berkurang, mungkin mereka sebnarnya hanya iri dengan hubungan KiHyun karna masih menjomblo.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun tiba – tiba

"Hemmm" sahut Kibum

"Ah anny, tidak jadi" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, dia sedang bingung saat ini, apakah dia harus bercerita soal Jonghyun atau tidak pada Kibum, tapi Jonghyun sudah benar – benar mengganggunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berkerut, Kibum yakin ada sesuatu yang penting sampai membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu kekanakan itu kini tampak serius.

"Eumm ini soal Jonghyun-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun ragu

"Jonghyun?!" bingung Kibum, tentu dia mengenal Jonghyun, dia anak baru di kelasnya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan Jonghyun?" tanya Kibum lagi

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum. Selama bercerita Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi di wajah Kibum, Kibum memang masih terlihat tenang tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura di sekeliling Kibum yang semakin mencekam saja.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya" ucap Kibum dengan nada dingin setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jangan!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat, dia tidak mau Kibum mendapat masalah, Kibum itu ketua osis,setiap prilakunya pasti diperhatikan orang.

"Dia sudah mengganggumu Kyu" ucap Kibum meyakinkan.

"Gwenchana, Hyung tenang saja aku bisa mengatasinya, nanti juga dia akan bosan menggangguku" ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan, dia tidak mau merepotkan Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam, dia tidak yakin Jonghyun akan berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun. Sejak awal dia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan siswa baru di sekolahnya itu, Kibum pernah berkali – kali memergoki Jonghyun yang menatap sinis ke arahnya, prilaku Jonghyun pun sangat berbeda padanya, dia selalu tampak ramah dan murah senyum pada semua orang namun akan sangat dingin saat dengannya, tapi karna Kibum merasa tidak memiliki masalah dengan Jonghyun, bahkan mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya, maka Kibum tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan sikap Jonghyun itu.

"Mulai sekarang Hyung akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang lagi" putus Kibum

"Mwo?!. Tapi jadwal belajar Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hyung akan tetap belajar, dan kau bisa menunggu Hyung di ruang osis selama Hyung belajar. Tidak ada penolakan Kyuhyunnie" ucap Kibm tegas saat melihat Kyuhyun akan bicara ragi. Kibum tidak bisa diam saja, dia kekasih Kyuhyun dan sudah tugasnya menjaga namja manis itu.

.

.

"Dia fikir aku akan berhenti hanya karna ada kekasihnya?" gumam Jonghyun dari kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua saat melihat KiHyun yang berjalan bergandengan memasuki lingkungan sekolah, akhir – akhir ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang benar – benar tak terpisahkan selama di sekolah, kecuali saat jam belajar, bahkan saat pulang sekolahpun Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu Kibum di ruangan osis, membuat Jonghyun tidak punya celah untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Yongjin-Ah kau bawa gitar kan?" tanya Jonghyun pada teman sekelasnya, dia ingat hari ini ada mata pelajaran seni dan temannya itu membawa gitar.

"Bawa, kau mau apa?" tanya Yongjin

"Pinjam sebentar" ucap Jonghyun dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yongjin langsung menyambar gitar coklat yang disanarkan di tembok dekat tempat duduk Yongjin. "Mau apa lagi anak itu?" Gumam Yongjin penasaran, masalahnya teman barunya ini suka mencari masalah, apalagi kalau bukan menggoda kekasihnya ketua osis.

Para siswa mulai berkumpul saat mendengar petikan gitar yang dimainkan Jonghyun di tengah koridor lantai satu, tempat yang cukup strategis dan ramai karna hampir seluruh kelas bisa melihatnya, namun namja tampan itu terlihat cuek dan tetap memainkan gitarnya, membuat para yeoja terpesona melihatnya.

Suara merdu Jonghyun mulai terdengar, melantunkan lagu berjudul 'MY LOVE' yang dinyanyikan oleh gitaris CNBLUE.

Nae saranga saranga  
geuriun naeui saranga  
moknoha bulleobojiman  
deutjido mothaneun sarang

Nae saranga saranga  
bogopeun naeui saranga  
Geudae ireumaneurodo  
bein deut apeun saranga  
nae saranga 

Saat sampai di bagian reff Jonghyun menatap ke arah Kyuhyun lekat, tidak perduli Kibum yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun erat. Kibum bukan tidak tau namun dia berusaha menahan diri, Kyuhyun miliknya dan semua orang tau itu, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya termasuk Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengakhiri konser mininya dengan sangat baik, "Ah Terima kasih, kalau ada yang mau meminta foto dan tanda tangan aku terima" ucap Jonghyun jenaka yang mendatangkan tawa para siswa yang sejak tadi menontonnya.

"KYUHYUNNIE, BAGAIMANA LAGUKU? BAGUS BUKAN INI UNTUKMU!" teriak Jonghyun keras, sengaja agar Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendengar. Siapapun yang melihat Jonghyun saat ini pasti menganggap namja itu benar – benar gila dan nekat, mana ada orang yang terang – terangan ingin merebut pacar orang lain.

"Akh" Kyuhyun memekik pelan saat merasakan genggaman Kibum yang begitu erat, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum, melihat ekspresi Kibum yang terlihat menegang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, ternyata rencana mereka gagal, nyatanya Jonghyun tidak berhenti menggodanya walaupun ada Kibum disampingnya.

.

.

"Pagi manis" sapa Jonghyun dengan senyum lebar, "Dimana Bodyguard, ahh maksudku Namjachingumu?" tanya Jonghyun saat tidak melihat Kibum di dekat Kyuhyun padahal biasanya mereka selalu menempel seperti perangko dan amplop.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia putuskan dia hanya akan mendiamkan Jonghyun, dia sudah lelah membentak namja tidak tau malu macam Jonghyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, Kyunne Baby, My Sweety Pie" panggil Jonghyun namun Kyuhyun seolah menganggapnya seperti hantu yang tidak terlihat. Bahkan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di kelasnya Jonghyun tidak berhasil juga membuat Kyuhyun bicara dengannya.

"Kau membuatku semakin bersemangat merebutmu dari Kibum" gumam Jonghyun sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk tenang di kursinya.

.

.

Hari minggu Kyuhyun jalan – jalan sendiri di Kawasan Myongdong, menyusuri toko – toko tang berjejer rapi di tepi jalan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Kibum atau Ryeowook, sayangnya Kibum sedang sangat sibuk, Pensi benar – benar menyita waktunya, sedangkan Ryeowook sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya di Busan, jadilah Kyuhyun jalan – jalan sendirian.

"Ah bagus sekali" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat sebuah jam tangan mahal di pajang di etalase toko, sebenarnya dia bukan hanya sekedar jalan – jalan disini, namun dia juga sedang mencari kado untuk Hyung tertuanya, Cho Heechul yang akan berulang tahun tiga hari lagi.

"Tapi harganya mahal, tabunganku tidak akan cukup" desah Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca

"Kalau begitu beli yang lebih murah saja"

"Anny, Heechul Hyung pasti suka yang itu" elak Kyuhyun, dan tidak mungkin dia meminta uang tambahan dari Heechul bukan.

"Kalau begitu mau kubantu?"

"Memang kau mau ban.., tunggu aku bicara dengan siapa?" gumam Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya wajah menyebalkan Jonghyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hai Sweety" sapa Jonghyun

"Kau!" pekik Kyuhyun, tangannya menujuk wajah menyebalkan yang berdiri dengan santai di sampingnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jonghyun disini. Sedangkan Jonghyun, namja tampan itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya seperti biasa.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong, bawa sequelnya When Evil Fallin' in Love yang dianggurin bertahun – tahun #lebay, ini gabungan antara imajinasi dan salah satu adegan di novel, semoga bisa sedikit menghibur dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bersebaran.**

 **Akhir kata, Bye – Bye ...**


End file.
